


We Make the Best Kissers

by perfectcosima



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectcosima/pseuds/perfectcosima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cophine first meeting AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Make the Best Kissers

Cosima smiled at a cute girl from across the room. She had noticed her glances; the girl wasn't that subtle. The lecture had been going for only about an hour, and she had to admit that most of her time had been spent glancing around at the other attendees. That blonde girl had caught her eye early on, and the seemingly returned interest made her hopeful.

Delphine blushed deeply as the dreadlocked girl caught her glance and flashed her a cheeky smile. She couldn't even deny that the allure of the woman's pursed lips as she glanced around the room were much more interesting than the monotonous lectures of the professor. As if Dr. Leekie's lectures weren't all exactly the same. Her mind slipped from the lecture as she continued to shoot covert glances at the beautiful woman; all that she could think about was kissing her. Being attracted to women wasn't unusual for her, but she rarely felt so attracted to someone that she had never even talked to.

After the lecture, she walked out of the hall after the girl. "Hey," she called out softly in greeting, "Je m'appe- oh sorry. I mean, my name is Delphine." She blushed over her blunder, her mind all over the place as she realized how ridiculous she was acting.

"I'm Cosima," the woman replied, her quirky grin oddly attractive. "I take it that you don't find required lectures fun either, by the way that I saw you looking at me."

Delphine could tell that she was teasing, but she blushed anyway, embarrassed by the fact that she had been caught in the act. "Let's just say that I was a bit distracted," she flirted blatantly, taking a chance.

"That's... oddly romantic," Cosima replied, barely able to keep herself from grinning when she noticed that the other woman's gaze had once again drifted down to her lips.

Delphine grinned "Oh really?" she questioned innocently, stepping closer to the dreadlocked science student. She knew that it was silly, but all that she could think about was kissing her, right there in the hallway.

"You're French," Cosima blurted out awkwardly, her smooth facade slipping as the attractive blonde came closer to her.

Delphine grinned, "Well you know what they say about the French," she teased, slowly moving closer and closer to Cosima.

Cosima drew in a shaky breath before replying. "Enlighten me." she murmured, unable to speak at full volume.

"We make the best kissers."


End file.
